Finding The Edge
by Feeding Ground
Summary: To be the champion of anything you must have talent as well as the desire and passion to win. For Katerina her talent is never ending but the second part does not come so easily. Her parents and her move to Russia in hopes that a new coach will help find


_Okay, just letting you know that this is my first story and I really suck at english, so apologising in advance for anything..._

**Chapter 1 - Settling In**

'Swing through the shot! Don't over hit the ball!' cried a husky voice with a very old Russian accent. An average sized girl with curvy hips, dark brown hair and greeny yellow eyes continued to hit tennis ball after tennis ball, trying to take in everything that her coach was telling her. All in all, Katerina was an extremely talented tennis player but lacked the desire to win, rendering everything else that she had useless. Her parents and her had recently moved to Russia to help further Katerina's chances to become a profession tennis player, but all hopes of her ever making it seemed in complete vain as she was a robot working without a heart.

'Alright that is enough for this morning. Hit the showers and I'll see you here again after school' the old Russian said with a sigh. 'Oh and by the way, have a good first day and remember first impressions count, babushka.' He winked and with that he turned away to let the girl pack up her things and get ready.

-

In late October, Russia isn't known for its nice, mild temperate like Katerina was use to in Australia, instead it was freezing cold and the dark clouds loomed, ready to bursts with snow.

-

After a hot shower Katerina sat down on the bench inside the change room and stared into her locker. A white skirt hung in there, along with a white shirt, navy blue belt, tie, jacket and white socks that had two thick navy lines across the top. Her black shoes were tucked at the bottom of the locker, waiting patiently to be worn.

'There is nothing like a new school.' Katerina thought to herself. Then she laughed, a new school for her? She had attend an all girls school since she was four and now that she had turned sixteen and ready to enter year eleven with boys? With a deep and painful sigh she got up and put her uniform on. 'What's with the short skirt in winter?' she questioned herself and she pulled it up to her hips. Once she was satisfied with the way that her uniform sat she walked up to the mirror and pulled out a bag full of make up. 'Oh my God you can't be serious Kat!' a voice yelled at her. Katerina took another look at herself in the mirror and wiped her hand across her face, well Vladimir did say that first impressions count and I cant look like a drop kick on my first day in school. With that she pulled out the eye pencil and began to make her self up. After twenty agonizing minutes she was pleased with her results and picked up her school bag and left.

-

The school was private, so it had very large grounds and very old buildings. Katerina was taking to the principal's office where she was greeted by a friendly old man who told her about the history of the school, its students etc. He also gave her a timetable and map to help her find her way around. After she was dismissed from the principal's office she studied her timetable. Her first class was Maths. At least I can settle in with my favourite subject, Katerina thought with a smile, looking at the map she made her way to the classroom.

'Welcome to a new year of learning, class!' said Ms Bolton with a smile. The class groaned. 'Now, now don't all get too excited of course this year is going to be slightly-'? She was interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Come in' Ms Bolton requested. The door slid open and Katerina entered the room. She walked over to Ms Bolton and handed her a note. 'Ah, it appears that we have a new student class. I would like you all to say hello to Katerina. Do you mind telling us a little about yourself, dear?' Katerina shook her head and faced the class. 'Um, Hi, my name is Katerina and I recently moved here with my parents from Australia. I turned sixteen last month. I am an only child, but my family has four dogs. My favourite subject is Maths and I enjoy playing tennis.' 'Well thank you Katerina and would you like to take a seat next to Cristina.' Katerina looked around the class with a puzzled look on her face, and then Ms Bolton laughed. 'Sorry dear she is the girl up the back with short brown hair.' Katerina blushed slightly embarrassed and walked over to where Cristina was sitting. 'Hey' Cristina whispered as Katerina sat down. 'You can call me Cris' she said as she leaned over Katerina's desk, examining her timetable 'Cool, you have the same subjects as me till lunch, I'll show you around!' 'Thanks,' Katerina replied.

-

Her morning lessons went so quickly, that it made it impossible for Katerina to take in anything. By lunch she was really confused, but happy that Cristina was helping her out. Cristina led Katerina over to a group of guys and girls, who were situated a couple of benches. Cristina went and snuggled up to a guy that had the most peculiar hair, who turned around and kissed her on the head. Ah, that must be her boyfriend, Katerina thought to herself. She was still getting use to the fact that she attends a school with boys! 'Hey Kat come over here!' Cris called patting the empty space next to her. 'So who is the new chick,' the guy with peculiar hair question Cristina. 'Oh, this is Kat. She moved here from Australia. This is my boyfriend Tala,' she said as she squeezed him tighter. 'That is Max, Leasha, Ray, Kelis, Bob, Jen and- hang on, where is Kai, guys?' They looked around the table and shrugged. 'Anyway, nice to meet you Katerina,' Leasha said with a smile. After many questions the bell finally went and the friends said their good byes and departed for the next class. Katerina has PE next with Leasha and Kelis. After playing volleyball the students went to the change room to shower. 'What have you got next?' Kelis asked Katerina. 'Um' Katerina said as she looked through her bag to find her timetable. 'I don't have anything.' 'Lucky!' cried Leasha 'You can go home, if you want.' Katerina sighed, 'I would love to go home, but I have training.' 'Training?' asked Leasha. 'Yeah, tennis. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks a bunch for helping me out today!' Katerina said as she picked up her bag and left.

-

For three hours, Katerina worked on her serve with Vladimir. Unable to improve it anymore, Vladmir let Katerina go home early.

-

'How was practice and school today, dear?' asked her father when she got home. 'Good' replied Katerina. 'I made some friends, but its just so hard to get use to the fact that there are boys there' she said with a smile. She then went upstairs to her bedroom and did her homework. At about eleven her mobile beeped, she has received a message. It read:

**hey kat, just wonderin if u wanna come for a get together at my house on Friday luv crissie xoxo**

'Damn, I've got tennis on Friday,' Katerina said as she slapped her desk. 'Just coming to say good night, dear.' said her mother as she opened the door. 'Kat, what's wrong?' she asked when she saw the look of depression on her daughter's face. 'Nothing mum, its just that my friend has just invited me to a get together with some other people this Friday and I can't go cause I have tennis.' 'Well, I think that we can arrange something, maybe you can practice Friday in the morning instead, then go to school in the afternoon. I'm sure that you wont miss much. Plus I think that you deserve a bit of time off!' she said as she lent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. 'Thanks mum!' cried Katerina as she picked up her mobile and replied.

_I would love it for people to review my story so far as well as give me any ides that you come up with for the future of this story. All imputs will be greatly appricated!_


End file.
